


Revenge of the Lioness

by shaila22star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Hogwarts Library, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaila22star/pseuds/shaila22star
Summary: The headboy and headgirl had a row last night. Now she has to take her revenge.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Revenge of the Lioness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> Don't loose hope for some cheap people's comment. We love your work.... ❤
> 
> (Not a smut writer. Just tried)

_ I can't believe this! He could be such an idiot sometimes. But I'm not 'The Brightest Witch' and the headgirl for nothing. I know how to teach you.  _ She thought as she was getting ready for the day. She is currently so pissed off with the headboy. They had a row last night and he still hasn't said a word to her. She quickly thought of a plan and got to work. 

The whole day went smoothly as she planned. She was the centre of attention today among the boys and some girls. No one knew Gryffindor princess could dress like this. Ginny was asking her all day if everything was all right, if she was ok.  _ Like seriously? If I don't dress up like other girls that doesn't mean I can't. I just don't waste my time on these useless things. I have more important things to do like study or spend some time with a special Slytherin prince. By the way, where is the idiot I wonder! _

Hermione was wearing the shortest skirt anyone could ever think of. She knew how possessive her Slytherin is. How dare he yell at her without any reason! And above all he has the nerve to go and slam the door of his room without saying sorry. She knew she was looking like a hussy (that's what her nan would call her) but this is the best revenge she could ever get. She thought of going to the library before facing him in the head's dorm. Entering the library, she thought it was odd that the lights are dim today and there was no student at all. Thinking that they went to have some free time early and she can have a peaceful library to herself, she went to her favourite nook at the end of the library. After some time she got up to find a different book. She was just taking out a book when she felt someone Him… she would remember that cologne anywhere.

"I see you are being naughty, huh Granger?" Whispered Draco as he pressed himself behind her.

"So now you come to talk, when you were yelling last,  _ Malfoy _ ?"  _ He has some nerves,  _ she thought inwardly. He didn't answer and instead started to roam his hand all over her.  _ He surely knows how to distract me _ , she didn't know if she would scold him or enjoy what he is doing to her because her body is definitely enjoying. He slipped his hand beneath her skirt and started to rub her already soaking fold.

" Damn women! You roam around the castle wearing this skirt and now you are soaking. You are definitely going to be the death of me someday." He said as his other hand started to loosen her tie. She could tell he was aroused as he was pressing himself behind her. She herself couldn't wait anymore. They haven't done anything since yesterday morning and after their quarrel, she was left wanting. Bracing herself with one hand on the shelf, she slid her other hand behind her to unbutton his pants. He was kissing her earlobe, neck and leavening lovebites she was sure, as he inserted one finger inside of her. She moaned and clutched his length a bit harder. He hissed and pinched her clit. She can't wait anymore and quickly unbuttoned his pants. 

Draco was had from the morning when he saw her at the class wearing that. He was starting to regret yelling at her. But when she entered the class and all the boys were giving attention to her, he wanted to kill them all. She was his, no one could see her like that. He was impressed with her style of revenge and thought to punish her for this stunt. So when the day came to an end, he sent back all the students from library and was waiting for her. Now as she was finally here, he couldn't wait to take her right then and there. He swatted her hand away and without giving her time drove into her. Her breath hitched at the sensation. He started moving fast clutching her skirt with one hand while his other hand loosened her tie. He thrust into her deeply with a rough rhythm as he groaned behind her. His cock was so thick inside her, ramming into her with fierce, possessive strokes. She was bracing herself with one hand on the bookshelf and took her other hand to hold his butt. He was really so rough as if he was making sure she was his. He was pistoning and grinding against her. She could feel his heart hammering against her back, and she moved her hips to keep him going, encouraging every stroke. She could feel the burning on her stomach that was spreading everywhere. He slid her hand on her mound and started to rub her clit as his thrust became erratic. With a cry she went over the edge. With a few more thrust, he bit her neck and came hard, his seed spilling into her pussy. They stayed wrapped together like this for a few minutes before Draco slowly withdrew and straightened their clothes. He then hugged her and gave her a kiss that again made her knees go weak again. 

"Let's go to our dorm and you can scold me as much as you want for last night. And then we can do some more makeup-sex" he told her with a smirk. 

Hermione just huffed and started walking. After all, the lioness has got her revenge and something more...


End file.
